


Dance

by Niina_rox



Category: EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, F/M, Fluff, Reconnecting as friends, mentions of school, undiscovered feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Dance

Hyoyeon remembers that day well, it was near the end of summer. The last time she had seen her best friend, Jongin. She was twelve and he was nine, they did seem like unlikely friends. They simply became friends because they lived in the same apartment block, Hyoyeon was eight when they met. She found him crying on the stairs, ever since then they were inseparable. That was until his family decided to move away, pretty much making it impossible for them. Things fell quiet between the pair, with absolutely no way to contact each other.

It's been thirteen years, and it seems that life has a way of surprising you. Hyoyeon got the shock of her life while, she was at her dance competition. At the moment they were doing, solo stages and there up on the stage was none other than Jongin. She couldn't believe it after all this time, it was obvious she was mesmerized. Since none of her friends could get her attention, once the dance was over. Hyoyeon came back to reality, because of all the screaming girls. "Kai certainly has a lot of fangirls" that confused her, "Kai?" Taeyeon nodded.

She smiled a little "I thought you knew," Hyoyeon shook her head a little. She looked back to where he was "I only knew, him as Jongin" that caught their attention. "Really" when she looked back, the three of them were smirking a little. Feeling slightly embarrassed "he was nine the last time, I seen him" she quickly left to try and talk to him. Wading through the crowd chanting "Kai" she, figured she'd be a little different. "Jongin" he paused for a moment looking, up from the autograph he was signing. His face said it all, it was a mix of surprise and confusion.

Knowing it was too loud to talk, within the crowd he grabbed her wrist leading her backstage. "You look good Jongin" he smiled a little, "so do you" she blushed a little. "I can't believe it's been thirteen years," Jongin took a deep breath. Standing next to her "I know, I did want to write to you." She looked at him "so did I" it fell quiet for a moment, "a part of me knew you would do something amazing." Neither of them were aware of how long, they had been back there. Until her phone went off with a few messages, from her friends.

_Dance Group Chat <3_

_Tae <3: "Hyoyeon they're close to starting the groups stage."_

_Yuri <3: "Please hurry back, we're first remember."_

Hyoyeon smiled a little as she said;  _"okay, I'll be right there."_

 

"I have to go dance you're more than welcome to watch," she blushed a little after she finished. Jongin smiled a little "sure I should check out, the competition" she laughed a little. Heading back to her friends as she, Yuri and Yoona got ready. Taeyeon was getting ready to record it,  _"the next stage of the competition is about to commence." "Will the first group please head to the stage,"_ the three headed over there. The crowd became quiet it was easy to see, Jongin wasn't noticed at the moment. Given that it was dark since the, lights went out. 

The spotlight shone one them the music, began as everyone was curious. Taeyeon recorded them while also scanning, the crowd getting their reactions. Jongin was impressed he couldn't stop himself, from thinking back to when he was nine. It wasn't easy making friends in his new school, he never really bothered since he had Hyoyeon. His first friend, naturally he wanted to become friends again. It was close to five minutes later when the dance, came to an end the crowd now chanting their name. Hyoyeon's eyes found Jongin's, they both smiled.

They talked a little as her friends, watched the next performance. "That was pretty impressive" Hyoyeon suddenly, felt a little shy "thanks" it was perfect. Until his friends wanted his attention, they exchanged numbers. Then Jongin did something he's missed, he gave her a hug. She was more than happy to embrace him, "I'll see you later" Jongin simply smiled as he walked away. Hyoyeon was startled when she heard Taeyeon, "it appears that someone has a crush." It didn't help that she blushed Taeyeon laughed a little, "come on let's eat before they announce the results."

They sat in the cafeteria amongst, some of the other dancers. After an hour they knew who was through, to the next round which started tomorrow. They headed back to the hotel, 

 

~~~<3<3<3~~~

 

It was a couple of weeks later. Hyoyeon was coming up with a new dance, she was alone in their practice room. When her ringtone sounded through the room, heading across the floor. She smiled when she noticed who it was from.

_Jongin: "my friends caught me watching your dance videos."_

_Yeonie: "Aww that's cute ^^."_

_Yeonie: "So, that either means you like me or, you're trying to become better."_

_Jongin: "Don't tease me >.<."_

Hyoyeon couldn't help it, it wasn't hard to tell she was happy to have him back, in her life. 

 

They met up a few days later, at a cafe in town. Hyoyeon went there with a few photos, ready to bring up a few memories. "Could we dance together sometime" Jongin, simply wanted to spend as much time with her as he could. Smiling a little Hyoyeon was more than happy to say, "we could, I'm sure it would be a lot of fun." What Jongin didn't expect was one of his friends, to appear of course, he had a smirk on his face. "Sehun what are you doing here" he looked, slightly offended. "I wanted to see the girl you have a crush on," Jongin blushed.

Hyoyeon laughed a little she couldn't but, pull him into her arms. Which wasn't helping Jongin, Sehun simply had to say; "aww." It would be the perfect moment if it wasn't for his friend, naturally, he was a little insistent on embarrassing Jongin. Despite it all they had a nice time. 

 

~~~<3<3<3~~~

 

It's now been a month.

It was a miserable Wednesday morning when, their first practice happened. Of course, they weren't the only ones there not that it made a difference. It didn't stop them from having fun, as they stood side by side in the middle. Occasionally looking at the mirror in front of them, the other times they couldn't stop laughing. Although Taeyeon, Yuri and Yoona said nothing, they knew that Hyoyeon likes Jongin. Judging from the way the two are acting, it wouldn't be hard to guess what was going on. The music was loud enough, for them as she showed him the next step.

The way they danced a few minutes later, you would have had to be blind not to see the chemistry between them. It was only natural for her friends to tease her once, Jongin had gone home a few hours later. Hyoyeon seemed to be nothing but, a girl with a crush if her smile was anything to go by. Yuri smirked a little "don't be so obvious Hyoyeon," that simply caused her to blush. Of course, they all laughed Yoona decided to add, "you can either tell him how you feel or." "You can simply kiss him" of course, Hyoyeon had thought of that.

But she felt a little shy about it, not to mention she didn't want to embarrass herself. Little did she know what Jongin was thinking, of surprising her. It was the following day they met up again, but this time they are alone. Which is perfect for Jongin since he wanted, to confess of course, he did have the confidence. But it was hidden by the fact that he, was nervous at least at first. As they sat side by side laughing a little, it then fell quiet for a moment. That's when Jongin decides to go for it, "you know, there's something I should tell you."

Hyoyeon was curious smiling a little as she looks at him, "I have feelings for you." Hyoyeon couldn't believe it she smiled a little more, she then wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He blushed a little "what a coincidence, because I have feelings for you." Slight tension hung in the air until Jongin decided, to lean in and kiss her. It was absolutely perfect, nothing could ruin this moment. 


End file.
